The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Raekunyx
Summary: Usagi was hiding something from Mamoru, and it comes out at possibly the worst time she could ever think up. Fiore truly is evil, though, and Kisenian is the LEGIT victim in the situation of the Rose and The Senshi, oh, just to top it off, OTHER PAIRINGS! Kisenian/Xenian BlossomXUsagi T./Serena/Sailor Moon Extra couples include: MamoruXPluto, MakotoXAmi, and ReiXMinako


_**AU: Hey guys (Idc what your gender is, you're a 'guy') So, I was reading a fanfiction, and Usagi was possessed by Kisenian Blossom. I know it's an odd pairing, but I've always been a fan of Alan, Ann, and Fiore. I've never really shipped Serena and Darien...I've always had some bromance ideas, they just don't go together in my mind, but maybe her with Fiore, or even Makoto. I personally love this pairing, but if you don't…great. I don't put bias in my fanfiction, but I do put events, ideas, etc., into my story that pushes the two characters together. Please read, not for the people, but just for the story, maybe. ANYWAY! I'll let you read; ENJOY.**_

AU's AU: Also, if you don't like it, pretend that it's Darien cuddling her XD

The small, pink-hued figure rolled over in bed, yawning and scratching the nape of her neck, the lithe fingers lost in waves and tangles of hair. Confusion struck while she shivered, wondering why she had awakened, as she was easily warmed by a small body nuzzled to the plentiful bosom and an arm or two wrapped around her ribs.

Kris looked around and rubbed the groggy, sleepy feeling out of her eyes and, shocked, spotted a small figure on the floor. It was lying on its side by the front door, visible from Kisenian's spot in the only, and very drafty room the two girls shared. Usagi simply twitched, hugging herself, mumbling occasionally. The door was ajar and thin streaks of light fell upon the girl and continued on their path to the open bedroom door.

"Lovely, why're you on the ground and not with me? You know that I can't sleep witho-," she finished her sentence just before being cut out by a groan and a retching sound, followed by blood dripping onto the beige rug.

"Usa? Usa, what happened, are you okay," a scared, hopeless emotion only described as panic had slithered into the graceful, multi-voiced words of the Kisenian Blossom.

Silence followed the panicked calls and the rosy-skinned woman vaulted into action, racing across the floor with only boxers on, to help the injured and dying Serena. Kisenian felt the life draining from her lover's breath, and the weakness in the small intakes of air was slowly shortening.

"Ahgi, Ahgi, AHGI! Do not die on me! Do not even think about it! Oh, Ahgi, oh my god…" She babbled, trying with all of the might in her spirit to 'calm the fuck down,' as Rei put it. A firm command was what Kisenian had wanted to escape the rosy, trembling lips, but a desperate plead forced out of her lungs came forth. There was no hope, there was only a couple minutes left, even less if Kris moved Serena. Unable to do anything more to help Usagi, she called to Mamoru.

_Get here, now! Hurry; bring the Senshi and medical aid._

Thought processed calls were reverberating throughout Tokyo, and eventually had reached Mamoru Chiba. At first, the words were garbled and had been poorly received by him.

_I can't hear you; you're not using enough energy for me to understand what you're saying._

While sending his thoughts to the human flower, Darien was stopped on the sidewalk so she could find his being easier, although no reply came to him.

_Ger hare now…hurry; brengh the sensh…ie…medical…erd..._

A voice rang in his ears, surprising him and he stopped once again. Serena would never allow the blossom to become injured, and if Kisenian was weak, Sailor Moon had no energy, and if Kisenian was hurt, Serena was too. _'Ger hare now,' _get here now, medical aid, Senshi.

Realization hit Darien and the tall, dark haired college student fell backwards. He sent a message to all the Senshi to meet at Serena's apartment with all of their medical supplies. Then, he ran.


End file.
